Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor is a new movie. Summary Jimmy Neutron and friends help Thomas to learn that friendship is more important than being the favourite engine. Full Story One day, Henry is pulling a goods train to the mainland, but because of a faulty signal at Vicarstown, he runs right into the back of Hiro's train and derails, dangling dangerously over the edge of the viaduct. Meanwhile, on his branch line, Thomas is feeling bright and sunny, whistling hello to everyone he meets. As he pulls into Knapford Station, he complements how wonderful this particular day is, and that he feels like bursting into song. However, he is then rudely interrupted by James, who is boastfully singing about how he believes he is the best engine on Sodor. As James pulls up to the platform, Thomas rolls up, telling him that he isn't the favourite engine and that he was going to sing a song. James calls out to everyone at the station that Thomas is going to sing, and everyone listens. Hesitant at first, Thomas is just about to sing, but James interrupts him and starts singing again about how he's the favourite engine. Thomas meets up with James at the Shunting Yards and tells him again that he's not Sir Topham Hatt's favourite engine. James boasts how he always gets the best jobs, and that his next one is to transport music, while Thomas collects pigs from Farmer Trotter's farm. Thomas doesn't believe James until later at the farm when he sees him pulling carriages filled with musicians and steel drums. Hearing James singing boastfully makes Thomas even more upset. Jimmy Neutron and his friends arrive and ask why he's so upset. Thomas states that James is exceedingly boastful lately. That evening, Edward arrives at Vicarstown with Jerome and Judy, the breakdown train to help lift Henry back to safety, and Harvey arrives to handle the derailed trucks. At his office, Sir Topham Hatt is talking on his telephone and using a map and wooden trains to monitor the situation. Thomas overhears Sir Topham Hatt making plans for James to take the trucks to a goods yard in Bridlington. Thomas plans to tease James about the fact that he is pulling a goods train, but James takes Thomas by surprise, as for the importance of the goods train, James is not bothered; he is okay with this job because he will be on the mainland, surprising even Lightning McQueen, for even he knows James hates pulling trucks. Later that night, Thomas is upset and tells Percy that James thinks he's the most important engine. Percy, however, isn't listening and leaves to collect the mail train. Thomas then has a cheeky idea. The next morning, James arrives at Vicarstown and asks Rosie for his trucks, but she tells him that Thomas took them. James is shocked, while Thomas boastfully departs for the mainland. At the Steamworks, Henry is still being repaired with the Fat Controller supervising the situation. James arrives and tells him about Thomas taking the trucks to the mainland. Sir Topham Hatt is not upset, however, upon hearing the news, and decides to put James on Thomas' branch line for the time being. On the mainland, Thomas is observing the beautiful scenery, but the trucks begin annoying and muddling him as he is passing through a busy junction. Thomas enters a tunnel, with the trucks' laughter still ringing in his ears. Meanwhile, James is working on Thomas' branch line, but overshoots the platform at Maithwaite and rides roughly, annoying Annie and Clarabel, who hope Thomas returns soon. Thomas and his friends have gotten lost, however, and arrives at a canal, but his track is blocked by a gantry crane named Beresford, who refuses to let Thomas pass through until he tells him something he has never heard. Thomas tricks Beresford by telling the crane his name; as Beresford has never heard of Thomas, he has thus heard something new and Thomas is able to pass through. However, as he continues along the line, he runs out of coal and water in an old rail yard. He is greeted by a cab-forward tender engine named Lexi and a geared railway traction engine named Theo. Theo shunts Thomas to the coal hopper while he and Lexi explain to Thomas that they are experimental engines. As Thomas is shunted to the water tower, they also tell him that another engine named Merlin lives in the yard with them. Merlin is a "stealth engine" who can supposedly turn invisible, but Thomas does not see him. He asks them for directions to Bridlington, but they cannot help him. Jimmy asks Thomas if he wants to ask Goddard to help but Thomas politely declines the suggestion. Thomas and our heroes set off once again and sees a factory in the distance. Making their way over to the factory, they find that it is a large steelworks. Two engines emerge from the building: a large tank engine named Hurricane and a diesel shunter named Frankie. They know where Bridlington is, but they have Thomas leave his trucks on a siding and give him and his friends a tour of the Steelworks. Thomas instantly feels welcome and the two engines give them a shed to sleep in for the night. Meanwhile, on Sodor, the engines are all wondering where Thomas is. James talks about the other times Thomas tricked others, fell down a mine, and crashed into the stationmaster's house. Percy suggests that James goes to look for him, but James is unsure. The next morning, Hurricane and Frankie wake Thomas and his friends up early. Hurricane tells Thomas that he has already delivered the trucks, so Thomas says that he and his friends need to head back to Sodor. However, Frankie convinces them into staying and helping her and Hurricane in return. They reluctantly join Hurricane and Frankie and spends the morning taking ladle trucks up to the slag heap and working in the steelworks, helping with other jobs, such as cooling metal, and moving heavy scarp piles. As he is taking empty slag wagons back into the building, Thomas bumps into Hurricane's full wagons, derailing them. The molten slag spills and Hurricane warns Thomas about the extreme danger that it poses. Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt and Percy are worried about Thomas, as Sir Topham Hatt has received a notice that the trucks have been delivered but Thomas is still missing. James asks if he can go to the mainland to look for Thomas, but Sir Topham Hatt refuses, telling James that he still needs to work on Thomas' branch line, since he is busy with Henry still at the Steamworks, and Thomas delayed.. At the Steelworks, Thomas and his friends are soon out of breath from all of the hard work. To make matters worse, Hurricane and Frankie leave to make a delivery, leaving Thomas and his friends to manage the heavy workload on their own. The gates are locked, leaving Thomas trapped at the Steelworks and he and his friends soon start feeling homesick. Thomas tries to escape when he finds a track that goes out of the Steelworks. The track soon ends in a forest and Thomas gets derailed. On Sodor, James' track is blocked by some of Farmer McColl's sheep. James gets impatient and wants to blow his whistle, but Annie and Clarabel tell him that he shouldn't and that it's mean and they'll panic. Just as James is about to blow his whistle, Farmer McColl has his dog get the sheep off the line. Meanwhile, Hurricane and Frankie rescue Thomas and tell him that he still has to do lots of work. At Tidmouth Sheds, James says that he should've gone to the mainland, and to that Emily says that he would've also gotten lost. James says that he should go to the mainland to get Thomas. Edward says that if he does that, then nobody will be left to look after the branch line. Percy says that James would be a hero if he brought Thomas back, so James decides to go to the mainland. That night at the Steelworks, during a thunderstorm, Thomas once again tries to sneak out. He decides to break the gates open with some flatbeds of steel. The racket wakes Hurricane and Frankie, but he succeeds into escaping into the woods. There, he hears a voice telling him to hide. The voice then reveals itself to be Merlin. When Thomas wakes up, he tries to find Merlin but discovers that he isn't there. James, Kuzco, Pacha, Cindy, and Mater arrive at Bridlington and finds a diesel shunter, and ask if he has seen Thomas. The diesel has not seen Thomas, however. Thomas' trucks then tell them that they were delivered from the Steelworks by a big engine named Hurricane. James asks if the diesels have seen Hurricane. The diesel says no, and pulls away, which reveals Hurricane. Thomas returns to the yard where he met the experimental engines. Lexi and Theo are excited to see Thomas again. Thomas is depressed about losing the trucks, and as Theo and Lexi tell him that they can't do anything either, Merlin reveals himself. Thomas discovers that Merlin can't actually become invisible and that he only thinks that he is invisible. Merlin tells Theo and Lexi that they can try anything, and then he says that they can help Thomas get back home. Thomas leaves the goods yard and finds the canal where he met Beresford. He tried to sneak past Beresford so he won't stop him again, but Beresford sees Thomas and lifts him up by his cab. Thomas begs Beresford to put him down, but Beresford says that Thomas played a trick on him just as they were getting to know each other. Thomas says that it's not nice to pick engines up and that they have to do something nice for each other to be friends, so Beresford drops Thomas down but then Thomas sees Hurricane and Frankie with James. Thomas asks him to hurry up and hide him from them. Beresford hides Thomas right over the canal. After they pass, Beresford swings Thomas back and says that he did something nice for him so they can be friends now. Thomas tells him that he has to rescue James from Hurricane and Frankie. Merlin arrives at the canal asks who James is. He says that he couldn't find Thomas at all and that he has been following him to make sure he gets home safely. Thomas says that he has to help James. Merlin decides to go with Thomas. At the Steelworks, Hurricane and Frankie are showing James around like they did with Thomas. James stops them and says that he wants to find Thomas. They act like they have never seen him before, but when James realizes that they're lying, he insists that they did. They say that he went to see the world, but not the entire world. They say while he's waiting for Thomas, James should do some work, even though they are well aware that Thomas isn't coming back. Thomas and Merlin go back to the goods yard and ask if Theo and Lexi can help them. Lexi says yes, but Theo isn't sure and says that they can't do anything. Thomas, Lexi, and Merlin all persuade Theo into going, and so he finally gives in. They head to the Steelworks and make a plan. Merlin says that he should use his invisibility powers to sneak in and rescue James, but since his invisibility obviously doesn't work, Thomas says that Theo and Lexi should stage an accident to act as a diversion while Merlin keeps watch and Thomas sneaks in. They try and pull off their plan. Theo crashes a flatbed full of engine parts while Lexi tells Hurricane and Frankie about the derailment. When they go to investigate, they're confused because Lexi had said that there had been a derailment, but the accident looks as though an engine fell apart. While Merlin is back keeping watch, he thinks that Thomas is taking too long and that something might be wrong, so he uses his invisibility powers to sneak in. Theo sees this and tells Lexi, which catches the attention of Hurricane and Frankie. His invisibility powers obviously don't work, so they are able to see him sneaking into the Steelworks. Thomas finds James at the slag heap and tells him that they have to go. James tells Thomas that he will leave after finishing the job he is working on, but Thomas explains that Frankie and Hurricane won't let him leave. Merlin warns Thomas that Hurricane and Frankie are coming back, so Thomas and James make a run for it. Hurricane crashes into James' slag wagons, buying Thomas and James some time. Thomas tells James to go around the building, but he has to go onto the track that leads inside the building to avoid crashing into Frankie. Hurricane and Frankie chase James through the Steelworks and he manages to lose them briefly, but they find him hiding behind some shelves. James runs away again, which causes Hurricane and Frankie to become more aggressive. They begin bumping flatbeds at him, but he manages to dodge them. However, Hurricane blocks James' track with a line of trucks, which Thomas and Theo push out of the way just in time. The trucks derail and hit a switch that activates a magnet, which picks Thomas up and suspends him in the air. Meanwhile, Lexi and Merlin shunt flatbeds of rails onto an intersection so that James can get through while Hurricane and Frankie's lines are blocked. Lexi, Merlin, and James get out safely, but Thomas is still hanging by the magnet. It brings Thomas over a vat of molten steel. Theo pushes the trucks into another button, hoping to make the magnet drop Thomas. The magnet drops Thomas into the vat of steel, but another magnet hits him away at the last second. Thomas skids on the ground and hits a slag wagon, which spills its contents onto the floor. The molten slag is dangerously close to Thomas, so Hurricane pushes Thomas out of the way. However, Hurricane ends up in the pile of slag and his front wheels melt. Quickly thinking, Merlin pushes him out of the molten slag. Frankie is upset, however, because not only can Hurricane not make deliveries with melted wheels, but the other engines are going to leave her alone without any help. She says that the only reason she and Hurricane kept Thomas and James at the Steelworks was because they wanted some help, but were unable to find anyone to help them; none of the other mainland engines want to work at the Steelworks. Thomas suggests having the experimental engines work at the Steelworks. Lexi and Theo believe that they can't do anything, but Merlin says that they can try. As they head back to Sodor, James says that Thomas is probably the favourite. Thomas says that nobody is the favourite and that the most important thing is being friends. Meanwhile, after Hurricane has been repaired, he and Frankie become fast friends with the experimental engines. Thomas and James go back to Tidmouth Sheds where Sir Topham Hatt and all the engines are. Henry comes back from the Steamworks and asks what he has missed in his absence. Voice Cast UK: * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt and some Workmen * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and the Troublesome Trucks * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * John Schwab as Ulli and the other Mainland Diesel * Steven Kynman as a Knapford Station Workman and Lofty * Darren Boyd as Theo * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Colin McFarlane as Beresford * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi and the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as Jem Cole, Some Orchard workers and the Troublesome Trucks * Kerry Shale as the Troublesome Trucks * William Hope as a Troublesome Truck * David Bedella as Victor (uncredited) * Matt Wilkinson as Kevin (uncredited) * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Jeff Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson * Montserrat Hernandez as Gwen Tennyson * David Kaye as Max Tennyson * David Spade as Kuzco * John Goodman as Pacha * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Cristea Alonzo as Cruz * Bonnie Hunt as Sally * Michael Wallis as Sheriff * Alexander Armstrong as Professor M * Blake Harrison as Scoop * Paul Panting as Muck US Trivia *References to Pouty James, Emily's New Coaches, The Great Race, The Frozen Turntable, Wonky Whistle, Down the Mine, Thomas Comes to Breakfast and The Adventure Begins are made. In addition, Conrad, the villain of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines is mentioned. *There are loads of breaking the fourth wall moments. *The special is dedicated to the memory of Ben Forster and John Hurt. Scenes *Opening Scene: Henry's Crash *James is boastful (Somebody Has to Be the Favourite) *Thomas's idea (Somebody Has to Be the Favourite REPRISE) *The Steamworks/The Mainland/James on the branch line *Meeting Beresford (Who's Thomas) *Meeting the Experimental Engines *Arriving at the Steelworks/Meeting Hurricane and Frankie (The Hottest Place in Town) *At Tidmouth Sheds/Working at the Steelworks/Knapford Station *Thomas & his friends are trapped and homesick (I want to Go Home) *James & the sheep/Thomas is rescued *Kuzco convinces James to go to the mainland (I Want it All) *Thomas and his friends escape the Steelworks *At Bridlington Goods Yard/Meeting the Experimental Engines again (We Can't Do Anything) *Meeting Beresford again/Frankie & Hurricane enslave James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha *The plan and Saving James, Kuzco, Cindy, and Pacha *Heading Home (The Most Important thing Is Being Friends) *JNAOJBS Blooper Reel Soundtrack *Somebody Has to Be the Favourite by James, and then Thomas *Who's Thomas by Thomas, Beresford, Lightning, Cruz, Scoop, Jimmy Neutron, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, and the Troublesome Trucks *The Hottest Place in Town by Frankie, Hurricane, Cruz, Scoop, and Thomas *I Want to Go Home by Thomas, Lightning, Cruz, Scoop, Jimmy Neutron, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Max Tennyson *I Want It All by James, Kuzco, Cindy and Pacha *We Can't Do Anything by Theo, Lexi, and Merlin *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends by the cast *Try Everything the Credits Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Films dedicated to John Hurt Category:Films dedicated to Ben Forster